Stonefur
|age = Approx. 48 moons (4 years) at death |death = Killed by Blackfoot |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Stonekit Unknown Stonefur Stonefur |familyt = Father: Mother: Sisters: Foster Mother: |familyl = Oakheart Bluestar Mistystar, Mosskit Graypool |mentor = Crookedstar |apps = Shadepelt, Stormfur |precededby1 = Leopardfur |succeededby1 = Mistyfoot |position1 = Deputy |livebooks =''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour}} Stonefur is a long-legged, stocky, fluffy, light blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears, broad shoulders, a broad head, a pink nose, a fluffy tail and blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Stonefur is seen as a kit, Stonekit, when he and his sister, Mistykit, are 'found' on the RiverClan border. Graypool says that a rogue must have left them, and decides to keep them as her own, since her own kits had recently died of sickness. :He is later seen complaining about Mistykit to Graypool about a fish Oakheart brought them, because he thought it smelled weird. :He is seen as a warrior after his patrol chased off a Twoleg. Other cats congratulate him, but Crookedstar says that he should be careful around them, and not do such dangerous things. Mistyfoot defends him, saying that he only hissed at it and it ran away. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :He is born to Bluefur, a ThunderClan queen, along with his two sisters, Mistykit and Mosskit. His father is Oakheart of RiverClan, but Bluefur hides this from her Clan, him, and his sisters since it is against the warrior code. She lets Thrushpelt, a young warrior who has been in love with her for a very long time, pose as their father. However, when the Clan's deputy, Tawnyspots, is forced to retire, Bluefur decides she must become deputy herself, instead of Thistleclaw, who is too violent and will destroy the Clan in bloodshed. But to do so, she must give up her kits to Oakheart in RiverClan were they will be safe. :She sneaks out in the middle of the night with her kits, telling them they are just playing a game called "Secret Escape." While they walk, Stonekit shows that he has learned the hunting crouch. Bluefur starts to show Mosskit and Mistykit how to do it, but the kits are too cold to concentrate. Bluefur decides to stop trying to teach them, and takes them to the border with RiverClan, where Oakheart is waiting to take them. During the journey, Mosskit dies from the cold, but Stonekit and Mistykit survive, and are taken to RiverClan. :On the journey, Stonekit seems to be the strongest, but even he is skeptical as to why their mother is doing this. When Bluefur tells him his father is Oakheart of RiverClan, he is shocked, because Runningkit told him that Thrushpelt was their father. His sister asks how they can be ThunderClan and RiverClan, but Bluefur doesn't answer. They are last seen being taken across the river by Oakheart near Sunningrocks. :Later, it is announced at a Gathering that he and his sister received their warrior names, Stonefur and Mistyfoot. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Stonefur is first seen as a young warrior. He fights in the battle against ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, and is pinned down by Redtail, but is freed by Oakheart. Oakheart warns Redtail that no ThunderClan cat shall ever harm that warrior before Oakheart dies. :Later, Graypaw mentions Stonefur's name to Firepaw as one of the "great warriors" they'd see at the Gathering. Fire and Ice :Stonefur is seen fighting Fireheart when RiverClan and ShadowClan attack WindClan. Fireheart manages to throw his attacker off, but just as Stonefur is about to strike back, Whitestorm grapples him from behind. However, Fireheart leaves them both, so it is unknown who won the battle. ''Forest of Secrets :Stonefur and his apprentice, Shadepaw, are sent off by Silverstream when she goes to meet Graystripe and Fireheart while patrolling. :When Bluestar walks beside Stonefur and Mistyfoot, his sister, Fireheart notes how similar the three cats look. :It is revealed by Bluestar to Fireheart that Stonefur is one of her kits, along with his sister Mistyfoot, and that his other sister, Mosskit, had died when she took them to RiverClan. ''Rising Storm :At a Gathering, he is seen by his leader, Crookedstar's, side, and is slightly mentioned when Fireheart and Bluestar are traveling to Highstones so Bluestar may share dreams with StarClan. When Bluestar starts traveling close to the RiverClan border, Fireheart wonders if she was hoping to see Stonefur, her son. A Dangerous Path :Leopardstar, the new RiverClan leader, appoints Stonefur as her deputy. During a battle over Sunningrocks between ThunderClan and RiverClan, he and Mistyfoot attack Bluestar. Fireheart then tells them how Bluestar is their mother, and they spit that she is no mother of theirs. Mistyfoot and Stonefur are with their mother in her final moments and they both tell her that they forgive her for giving them to RiverClan. They later mourn her in ThunderClan's camp. :He mentors one of Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, Stormpaw. The Darkest Hour :Mistyfoot and Stonefur are discovered in the leader's den by ThunderClan cats, who are very suspicious. Mistyfoot then tells ThunderClan that she and her brother are Bluestar's kits. :Later, after Tigerstar convinces Leopardstar to join TigerClan, he attempts to force Stonefur to prove his loyalty by killing the half-Clan apprentices, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, who are half-ThunderClan. Stonefur refuses to slay the two, and Tigerstar orders him to be killed. Darkstripe is the first to attack Stonefur, but although Stonefur is half-starved, his skills as a warrior have not evaded him. After a few minutes of fighting, Stonefur overpowers Darkstripe, and Tigerstar sends Blackfoot to finish Stonefur off. Blackfoot hits Stonefur to the ground and Darkstripe holds his hindquarters down. Blackfoot slashes Stonefur's throat open with his claws, and he dies. :When Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw free Mistyfoot and the two apprentices, they tell Mistyfoot about her brother's death. They then allow Mistyfoot to share tongues with her brother for the last time before crossing the river. :He and Gorsepaw are later seen among StarClan in Firestar's dream the day before the battle with BloodClan. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In the Significant Leaders section for RiverClan, he is noted as one of Crookedstar's own apprentices and one of Leopardstar's deputies. :In the story, "Flood!", he is seen helping his Clan evacuate from the flooded camp. :He is also mentioned as a kit in Snowfur's story about Mosskit's death. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits about how Oakheart brought Stonefur and Mistyfoot to Graypool to be nursed, and trusted her to keep his secret that they were part ThunderClan. He says that Stonefur was a great warrior, and that he inherited Oakheart's courage and strength, as well as Bluestar's good sense and fighting skills. He mentored Stormfur, but was killed by Blackfoot while protecting Featherpaw and Stormpaw when Tigerstar sentenced them to death. Trivia *﻿In ''Cats of the Clans, he is seen as a silver-gray tom with amber eyes. *In Crookedstar's Promise ''when he and his sister, Mistykit, arrive in RiverClan, he is described as pale gray. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Bluestar: Father: :Oakheart: Sisters: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: Foster Mother: :Graypool:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 3 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 :Rainflower: Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Uncle: :Crookedstar: Aunt: :Snowfur: Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Cousins: :Whitestorm: :Silverstream: :Sorreltail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Feathertail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 :Stormfur: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrypaw: :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: Nieces and Nephews: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown Tree Quotes References & Citations Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Mentors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters